After Darkness, Comes the Light
by HeartInHeart
Summary: Emma's Decent into Darkness is explored. When Henry and Killian finally find her, will she let them help her? Or will the temptation prove to be more powerful? One-Shot. Captain Swan; Captain Cobra; Swan Believer.


This endless void was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Her eyes blinked just to affirm they weren't actually closed. There was no trace of light where ever this was. No warmth or familiarity; only blackness and cold. And… Humming? Yes. In an instant everything was humming in a wild frenzy. It felt like every molecule in her body was being shaken to the core. Separating and fusing back together, tearing her apart. Her skin prickled and it felt like every hair stood at attention, waiting for the adrenaline rush to subside, but it didn't. Emma could physically feel the hope and light she had worked so hard at opening up to being drenched in the darkness. Breathing became labored and difficult. It was as if she were slowly drowning in it. Until there came a voice that made her stomach drop and sent her into an unnerved panic.

"Poor lost soul… You are alone." it hissed in her brain.

"No!" she fought back.

"Your parents threw you away in a selfish gamble for salvation…"

"They didn't throw me away… they were giving me a chance. They saved me from the curse." she had to believe this, despite the whispers that became louder by the second.

"Saved you? Gave you a chance?! A chance for what, exactly? To play the 'savior' puppet role? Nothing in your life is real. Nothing isn't already mapped out for you by your cursed fate. You are nothing but a pawn for the previous Dark One! Your friends, your family… have all been a lie. The person you thought you were is a lie you have convinced yourself of. Cast off that idiocy. Open your eyes."

"I am not a lie."

"And that _pirate_ ," it spat in disgust, "is the worst of all about lying to you and himself. He will never love youas you are now. Just think of how long he spent hating the Dark One. Centuries of vowing nothing but revenge born out of pure hatred. The darkness in his heart will destroy you both."

"Stop."

"You think you are special? You think he will still love you? Foolish girl. He didn't even say he loved you back."

"STOP!"

"You only scream… Because you know I am right. I can see… your heart. Your fears; your doubts they are but an open book to me."

"Stop…" The tears flowed freely from her eyes and this was merely a whisper.

"Give into me. Stop denying those fears… your inadequacies. I can give you what you and all that have come before you have sought. I can give you true purpose. And you will no longer feel lost. You will know what absolute power is."

"I'm not lost. I know who I am! I know my family and they _will_ come for me and undo this. I only have to keep you tied down until they know how to destroy you."

"You underestimate me, child. By the time they reach you… There will be nothing of Emma Swan to save. I promise you that…."

"They will find the sorcerer!"

The voice in her head swelled with manic cackling laughter.

"Why, exactly, do you think he had to tie me to a human soul in the first place? Hmm? He couldn't do a damned thing to destroy me then, and he can't help you now. No one can save you here, Dark One."

Her breath was sucked from her lungs, and there was only the darkness.

~/~

They stared upon the blackened entrance of the cave ahead. The jagged mouth scowled at them from its hiding spot, tucked away deep within the misty cold realm of Niflheim where she had concealed herself for all this time in an attempt to keep everyone away. Killian looked at it like they had just discovered the most precious treasure he could imagine. Because they had. He swallowed hard at the thought of just seeing her again. Let alone touching or holding her.

"Swan…," he breathed out heavily. His words floating in the heavy, cold fog.

He and Henry, who had grown into a smart young lad during the past two years they had quested for a way to save his mother, crept as silently as they could to the entrance. Though there were no signs of an inhabitant, they knew they had found her. The magical items passed on to them from their long and arduous journey had led them here. Killian held in his hands the enchanted compass which had led them through various realms until they found this one. And sheathed at his side, Henry wielded the legendary Excalibur, gifted to him from King Arthur himself. Other relics, enchanted tomes and artifacts took up residence in a sack slung across Killian's back. When Emma had first disappeared, it had taken many long and frustrating months to route a way to Camelot. Thanks to the previous actions of Rumpelstiltskin, the mythical kingdom had been severely incapacitated and passage was made nearly impossible. Once they arrived, there was much to atone for before the sorcerer would offer any assistance in their quest to aid the new Dark One, even if they claimed the end goal was to destroy the darkness. Merlin needed to make absolutely sure their hearts were worthy of such a mission, as it were the most dangerous thing they, or anyone, would do. So after helping formulate restoration plans to rebuild the kingdom, there were many tests and obstacles to overcome and prove their merit as the true heroes. It took time – more time than Killian was patient for with the knowledge that Emma was out there and needed him. But by the time it was said and done both men proved more than capable for the task, therefore being granted both the deepest wisdom the elderly sage could give along with the necessary items to save the soul tethered to the Dark One's Curse. After it was freed from her, through his instructions, it could finally be destroyed. But the tools given to them were only part of what would be necessary to obliterate the power once and for all. The most important element in its destruction would be Emma herself.

"Lad… I want you to stay behind me. Your mother might not be as we remember her last. She's been cloaked in that darkness for a long time now."

"Actually, if it's all the same, Killian, I think I should go in first."

"Are you mad, boy?"

"Listen... I know she loves us both. But I'm her son. I know she won't hurt me. Just like Mr. Gold could never hurt my dad when he was the Dark One."

"Maybe not physically anyway… Alright then. Shall we?"

Both of them gathered their wits for a moment before slinking into the cave. Henry almost immediately blew their cover in an attempt to warn her so she wouldn't act out of fear.

"Mom! Mom where are you?!" His voice bounced about the cave until the echoes finally faded. There was a moss lined clearing up ahead where small threads of light fell through the ceiling and dimly illuminated a figure, draped in shadow.

"Henry?" the figure turned towards them and they were stopped in their tracks at the sight of her. In these other realms, the Dark Ones took different forms. And though still embodied within a mostly human body, the rest of her was anything else. Her skin was iridescent and pale as the surface of a pearl, glowing like the moon itself. Amber eyes stared distrustfully out at them and her face was framed with long, pale silver locks. She wore a heavy black cape threaded with feathers so black, they reflected purple in the sparse light of the cave.

"Mom…" Henry's brow furrowed but he smiled. His mother, no matter what she looked like, was still his mother. And he had missed her so much. It took everything in him not to run to her and wrap his arms around her.

"How did you find me here?" she hissed. His hopeful smile fell. Killian noticed and stepped forward to place his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Emma… Love."

Her eyes rested on his and he suddenly felt dizzy, overcome at the sight of her after going so long without. He didn't care what she looked like. Emma was alive and they were together again. He started towards her, but she immediately backed away. She eyed them like a feral animal pinned in a corner.

"Don't come near me. Either of you."

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Henry."

Metal snakes appeared from nowhere; he drew the sword but wasn't fast enough and found himself shackled tight against a nearby wall. Excalibur clanged to the ground beside him.

"Mom! No!"

"At first, I thought I wanted to be freed from this form. To destroy this terrible power… But now I don't think I can let you do that. You see, I finally realized my destiny. I'm glad you two found me at last. Because the knowledge of how to break this curse will die with you two."

"What?" Killian gaped.

"I've been watching," she swept her arms up and conjured an ornate mirror, "after you departed Camelot I made sure no one would ever find it again." A twisted smile tugged up at the corner of her mouth as a flick of her wrists displayed the fallen kingdom in utter ruin from the mirror's glass. Only a few pillars of King Arthur's castle remained. The rest was buried under ash and rubble. There were no signs of any survivors.

"But Merlin! King Arthur!" Henry cried out.

"They are all dead. And good riddance. Funny though, even _he_ couldn't predict what would happen when I absorbed the power of the Dark One in addition to my light magic as the Savior. It was all converted. Now I am the most powerful Dark One the realms have ever known. And they will all kneel to me. I just have to get rid of you first." Her eyes flashed in a power driven craze.

"No. You're not dark. You are Emma Swan. My mom and the hero." Henry pled with her, his eyes welling with tears.

"You would be wise to listen to your boy, Swan. You're a hero. Always have been, always will be. You've brought such happiness and love to so many. Please… Come back to us, love. Come home, Emma."

Killian took another step forward, his hand reaching out towards her. This time she didn't flinch. Instead her eyes narrowed at him and he felt his breath catch. In her feather lined robes she gave the appearance of a raven, swooping down on its prey.

A poof of purple smoke put her in front of him before he could exhale.

"Come back to you? Why… Hook, I'm right here." Her voice lowered and he eyed her cautiously.

"Wouldn't you rather have me as I am now? Powerful? You could rule these realms with me. You don't mind be a kept man... right?" She purred and ran a seductive black tipped finger down his heaving chest to tug gently at his necklace.

He longed to pull her close. Breathe in her essence and feel whole again. Allow his hungry lips to feast on her skin. But not like this. Like this she wasn't his Swan.

"You above everyone else should know I won't do any such thing, love. Please," he touched her cheek ever so gently, the blue of his eyes burning into hers in an all-out attempt to reach some part of her former self, "please come back to us. Come back to _me._ "

The softness of his voice captivated her attention, her eyes softening the slightest bit.

"Oh Killian…," she dipped her cheek into his palm, holding his hand to her face, "I'm so sorry to hear that. You would have made a wonderful pet." The tone of her voice hardened once again and her wild yellow eyes beamed up at him.

Before he knew it, he had been shackled as well. Tied to the floor with no way to escape. The harder he tugged to free himself, the tighter his restrains grew.

"Mom! No! Please! I don't understand… Mr. Gold never hurt my dad or Belle. Why are you doing this?!" Henry grew more desperate by the second, trying as hard as he could to break free from his chains as well.

"Enough!" She threw out her hand to him and his mouth was gagged, silencing his cries for mercy.

"Rumpelstiltskin was nothing compared to me! I already told you… All of my light was snuffed out long ago. But there was so much and it was so powerful… There was much more in me than could ever be in that weak coward. Once I'm finished with you two, all realms will be mine. You will be first. So I can show my _dear_ son exactly who I am now and what _true_ darkness is capable of." She spoke to Killian, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"No. Emma!" Killian yelled as she reached towards him and began to squeeze her hand together, choking the life from him. His lungs fought desperately for air as she crushed them in her hand. He could feel the threatening burn of his tears as he gasped, gulping in vain for air. His eyes never broke contact with her, even as he felt himself starting to lose consciousness. She dropped her arm and he fell silent, no longer fighting. The muffled screaming from Henry rang in the background.

"Em… Emma," he gasped, his lungs were collapsing and he could feel the inevitable end quickly closing in. She approached and placed her leather boot on his chest.

"What will your last words be, pirate? Care to damn me? Spit in the face of the entity that has taken everything from you?"

But there was no hatred to be found in the sad expression on his face.

"You told me… you loved me… before you disappeared. Did you not mean it?"

"What does _that_ matter now?" she sneered.

"I didn't… I didn't say it back."

"Yes. I recall." Her boot pressed harder into his aching chest and he winced in pain.

"I-I didn't say it back, because every time someone has told me they loved me… They died."

The pressure of her boot lessened slightly as she took in his words, her snarled lips relaxing.

"Mother… Liam… M-Milah. It has always been… a goodbye. I couldn't b-bring myself to say goodbye to you, Emma. B-but now…," he labored, "it seems you give me no choice."

He smiled, dejectedly, in spite of himself.

His eyelids were heavy and he could feel the suffocating darkness forcing him down, slowing his broken heart. But he managed to look up at her anyway, a fresh trail of tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. The look on her face had gone unreadable, blank.

"Emma, sweetheart, I… I love you, too." He sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as his head fell back. After the final breath drained from his lips, Emma froze. Her eyes grew wide and she could feel something. For the first time in… forever? Something snapped deep within her conscious and she was shaken out of her slumber by the sounds of her own screaming.

"NOOOO! Killian! Killian… no! What have I done? What have I been doing!?"

His shackles melted away and her knees dropped to the cold ground. She shifted him across her lap, clinging his limp frame tightly to her sobbing chest. She couldn't lose him again. Not by her own hands. The chains holding Henry captive also disintegrated and the young man ran to his mother.

"Mom! You have to kiss him!"

"What?" she said, her mind still shrouded in fog and reeling.

"True Love's Kiss! It's his only chance. And yours. You have to be a hero again, Mom. Only you can do it. I know you're in there somewhere. I know you don't want this! You've already lost him once… Don't let it happen again…," The despair in his voice wasn't solely for his mother's potential loss. He had grown to love Killian as well. The man had taken on a very important, parental role in his mother's absence and the thought of losing him made Henry feel like he had just been told Neal had died all over again.

Emma was so desperate, she would have tried anything. Lowering him a bit, she took her free hand and caressed his cheek with her hand. Hot wet tears flowed forth from behind her tightly closed lids. God she hoped this worked.

"Killian… come back to me. Come back to us."

Her lips settled down to his and for the first time since she had been swept from Storybrooke, she felt like she was home. All of her hopes and fears poured into that kiss. It had to work!

A shockwave of energy burst from them with such great force it knocked Henry to the floor.

As their lips parted, Killian gasped loudly and filled his lungs with precious air as he lurched up from her lap.

"Wha?" His blurred vision darted back and forth until falling on her face as focus was restored. She was smiling so radiantly it took his breath away all over again.

"Swan," he gave her the biggest smile he could muster without crying himself.

"You're alive!" She tackled him for the second time in their relationship, her heart so overcome with happiness, it felt on the brink of bursting. Her tears turned to those of joy and relief. His arms flexed, pressing her body so tightly to his she wasn't sure they were even still two people anymore and not one being instead.

"Aye, love. Always a survivor, right?" He tugged her chin up from its resting place on his chest and locked his mouth to hers. They hadn't shared a kiss so intense or intimate since their time in Neverland, but this one was different. Familiar and full of love, making up for lost time and reassuring each other as much as themselves that they had in fact found each other once again. Their faces danced from side to side, making the kiss as deep as possible. His hands tanged in her hair and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, keeping them locked together for as long as possible. When they finally came up for air they kept their faces close, Emma rested her cheek against his as her fingers touched the other side of his face. She was too scared to pull away completely and shatter the illusion.

"Mom!" Henry gasped in surprise.

"What?" She startled.

"Emma… Look!" Killian took her hand and her eyes shifted their focus downward. The iridescent pearly scales that had covered her skin were fading away. Her hair took back its golden sheen and as she blinked her eyes the green slowly pushed out the amber, reclaiming their rightful place in her irises. The darkness was fleeing from her, terrified of the light flooding back into her heart and soul.

"Henry, quickly!" Killian commanded, jumping to his feet and reaching for the sack behind him. They didn't have much time. If this was to work, they would have to act fast.

Henry took his stance with the legendary blade up and nodded to Killian.

"Go lad!"

With a swipe of the sword, the darkness swirled violently around the cave. It was furious to have lost such a powerful host being and twisted the air in a terrifying cyclone of rage.

"Emma! While Henry distracts it, you must use your light magic to chase it here!" Killian yelled over the force of the wind and pulled a small chest from the satchel he had been carrying.

"Okay!"

She drew in a deep breath and focused as hard as she could. Reaching her hands in front of her, the energy of her magic lit up the previously murky cave. Killian opened the chest, ready to play his part in destroying the Dark One for good.

"NOW!" He yelled.

"I'll show you! You were wrong… I can save myself and destroy you, because of them!" She screamed to the inky darkness, forcing it to retreat, screeching in agony, into the awaiting chest.

And suddenly the cave was still and quiet again.

"And now… We rid the world of this terrible entity forever."

Killian pulled the dagger from its hiding spot in his coat. He placed it atop the chest and extended the items out to Emma.

"Love, if you were truly watching us with Merlin, then you already know what we must do." Killian spoke gently.

"Wait. But, you could have used that any time to control me. Why didn't you?" She asked, confused.

"I never summoned you with this dagger nor thought for a moment about controlling you with it because that would be bad form. You don't do that to the woman you love."

He shrugged adorably and she kissed him again, quickly, before taking both items in her hands. The dagger fit through the lock, just as the elderly sorcerer had proclaimed it would, and she lifted it above her head and closed her eyes in concentration. This would take every bit of herself and then some. The warmth from her hands created a sphere of energy that encompassed the chest.

"Come here. Both of you." She opened her eyes again and smiled to Henry and Killian. They closed around both sides of her and embraced her tightly.

" _Thank you."_ she thought to herself.

With them holding on to her, the energy ball expanded before imploding in on itself. Flecks of light and gold fell around them like the tail of a shooting star.

"Then it's really true," Henry's smile melted her heart as he spoke, "love is the strongest magic of all."

She pulled him close to her again in a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't you ever forget it, kid."

~/~

Actually stepping back into Storybrooke was surreal. After experiencing the utter loneliness and resentment that came along with being the Dark One, finding herself in the arms of her father, mother and friends reminded her of how much she had missed them and how much she had grown to depend on them. It seemed most of the town came through Granny's that night, celebrating and toasting. David cried off and on throughout the night, not letting his daughter too far from arm's reach and she caught him staring at her in a mix of relief and disbelief every so often. Mary Margaret was much lighter and happier, never truly having lost hope that Emma would one day return to them. Though she had her share of low points in the wake of her daughter's absence, she knew the strength of her heart. And she knew that Killian was giving every part of himself to finding her and bringing her back. Regina had given Emma a fierce hug when she got her turn and thanked her sincerely for not allowing the darkness do to her what it had done to the apprentice. Robin placed his hand firmly on her shoulder, giving the cutest smile, before welcoming her home again. August wrapped his arms around her, twirling her around then patting her back and voicing his happiness over her return. He admitted his moments of weakness, thinking they might never see each other again. She was the closest thing he would ever have to a sister, and he hated the thought of losing her for good.

By the end of the night, she was understandably exhausted. The homecoming party had been a nice reminder of how important the town and its residents had become, but she needed her rest. Her parents had left the party hours ago and, not wanting to risk waking Neal back at the apartment, Killian offered his quarters on the Jolly Roger up to her. Since she was not willing to be apart from him again just yet, she agreed without hesitation. There were no more walls. She had given herself over to their love whole heartedly. Whatever would come, it wouldn't keep them apart. Walking arm in arm through the peaceful night air, they slowly made their way back to the docks. She couldn't think of a more appropriate way to spend her first night back, then here. With him.

They descended into his quarters. He took off her jacket, then his own.

"I know you must be desperate for sleep." He said, his face burying into the crook of her neck. His kiss igniting a fire beneath her skin. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair

"I think I might be desperate for something else first…" she smiled, eyeing him from beneath her dark lashes.

He lifted her and she anchored her legs around his waist as they toppled to the bed.

Sounds of birds singing and the lapping of the sea water against the hull woke her slowly to the light of the sun. No more mornings of waking alone in the cold, misty darkness of Niflheim. She sat upright, untangling herself from his limbs, trying not to wake him from his slumber. Looking down at him, as the early morning light filtered through the windows of his cabin, she couldn't hold back a smile. Her hand ruffled through his hair and she placed a small kiss on the skin of his bare back. Killian shivered at the touch of her lips and rolled over, stirring awake. He tugged her gently back into his arms. The feeling of his skin against her own brought back memories of their evening together as she molded her body against his. His hand came to a rest on her head and she felt his fingertips weave through her hair.

"Killian…"

"Yes, love?" he replied, his voice still sleepy and eyes still shielding out the dawn's light.

Unbeknownst to him, her smile had fallen as she felt the weight of the last two years start to accumulate on her shoulders.

"I did so many terrible things while I was the Dark One. I can't really remember most of them… It's like trying to piece together a dream. But I know I did them. I hurt so many people and destroyed an entire kingdom."

"You don't have to talk about that right now if it pains you. You're home. You're free of that damned curse for good." He tried to reassure her. Several times after they had fallen asleep she had startled him awake, in the midst of nightmares where she would cry out for him from where ever she was. Each time he just held her until she calmed again.

"I do have to talk about it because I have to make things right. It's what heroes do. 'Being the Dark One' doesn't excuse my actions. The feeling of it, though... I-I haven't ever experienced anything like it and I don't think I'll ever forget it. There was no hope. No love. Nothing. Just emptiness. And I killed you. The man I love. That's how overpowered I was… How weak to it." She blinked back tears.

"You will make things right, I know that about you. And I won't tell you it isn't a hard road, but you don't have to walk it alone this time. And Emma, sweetheart," his voice was like silk, soothing her very soul as no one else could, "I know that wasn't you. Your darkness might have ended my life, but our love brought me back. You have been saving me… Well, since I first met you. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for you."

"I love you."

"And I love you. But now that you're back, I'm never letting you sacrifice yourself again. So don't get any ideas." He smirked. She raised her head and smiled up at him. Gods he had missed that smile. It was like seeing the sun after a lifetime of rain.

"I owe you my thanks."

"For what, love? You saved yourself back there. It was only me and Henry reinforcing what you already knew."

"Not for that. For giving me my own happy ending. I didn't think I would actually get to have one of my own. I just thought it was my job to get everyone else's back."

His brow lifted and eyes betrayed his hopefulness. She raised her arm and brought her hand to his jawline, brushing his ear lobe with her thumb.

"What… would that be?"

"You reminded me once, long ago, that Storybrooke is my home. But you were a little off, I realized. Home isn't a place… It's the people. I have a family, I'm loved and wanted and it's all I ever dared to hope for growing up. But, even then, it wasn't really complete until I let myself fall in love with you."

She pushed herself up to him and kissed his lips. Her hand cradled the back of his head as he did the same to her, their heads moving and shifting in perfect rhythm. She rested her forehead against his. This closeness she was able to breathe him in. He smelled like the sea that pulsed through his veins.

"Welcome home, love."

"I missed you." A single tear ran down her cheek and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"You'll never have to miss me again."

"Promise?"

"You have my word. You should know by now, Emma, I'm in it for the long haul."


End file.
